londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the London Natural History Society database for use in the London Bird Report. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended); any such reports will be removed. Please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found HERE. More London bird news can be found on Twitter’s London Bird Club page or by drawing together tweets from observers using the #londonbirds hashtag (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. 'Saturday 20 July 2013' *Brent Reservoir: Oystercatcher over at 10.20, also 7 Little Ringed Plovers on mud, 2 Common Sandpipers & 2 Lapwing (Brent Birders) *Gallions Reach: 1 Redshank, 2 Oystercatcher, 7 Common Sandpipers, 33 Common Tern, Swallow. (Gary A James). 'Friday 19 July 2013' *Canons Park: The Basin - 5 Canada Geese (one brood of three), 4 Greylag Geese (one brood of two), Coot, Moorhen; Lake Grove Recreation Ground Pond - Common Tern, Sparrowhawk, 2 Mute Swan, 6 Canada Geese, Coot (Matt Reed). *East India Dock Basin: 2 presumed hybrid falcons together at 13:00 (huge Gyr-type and smaller but still large Saker-type), 2 Little Ringed Plover, 12+ Common Tern including 1+ chick, 2 Teal, 32 Tufted Duck, 2 Sand Martin, 2 singing Reed Warbler, nearby several Small Red-eyed Damselflies on the pond across the road on Saffron Avenue (John Archer). *Ilford IG1: ad Mediterranean Gull SE over garden (Gideon Knight). *Ingrebourne Valley: 4 Green Sandpiper on the viewing area (Shaun Harvey). *London Wetland Centre: 4 Black-tailed Godwits, 1 Oystercatcher, 1 Common Sandpiper, also Black-tailed Skimmer, Emperor, Four-spot Chaser, Brown Hawker, Red-Eyed, Azure, Common Blue, Blue-tailed Dragon/Damselflies plus lots of 6-Spot Burnett's moth (Nick S). *Rainham Marshes: Pectoral Sandpiper 11.30 (BirdGuides). *Snaresbrook/Leyton Flats: Hobby, Treecreeper, Nuthatch, 5+ Coal Tit, Sparrowhawk, 5 Stock Dove; 3 Brown Hawker, 1 Black-tailed Skimmer, 4 Emperor, 10 Red-eyed Damselflies, 280+ Common Blue Damselflies, 1 Blue-tailed Damselfly (Stuart Fisher) *Stanmore: Fish Pond - 3 Coot one well-grown juv, 1 Moorhen juv; Little Common Pond - 8 Moorhen well-grown juvs and 3 tiny chicks all to same adult pair; Temple Pond - 6 Mute Swan one brood of four cygnets, 5 Moorhen adult pair now on second brood of summer, 2 Coot, Grey Heron, 2 Tufted Duck, 2 Black-headed Gull (Matt Reed). *Waterworks NR: 15 Pochards inc 12 juvs, 4 Reed Warbler inc 2 juvs, 9 Coot inc 5 juvs, 1 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Grebe (Daniel Whitelegg). 'Thursday 18 July 2013' *Alexandra Park: Yellow Wagtail NE at 0655, heard 5 minutes earlier heading N along Nightingale_Lane (my first July record for site) (Bob Watts). *Brookmill Park SE8: Kingfisher, 2 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Ewell Village: 23 Black-headed Gull, 1 Grey Heron, 1 Grey Wagtail (Neil Batten). *London Wetland Centre: 4 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Oystercatcher feeding, 1 Buzzard SW, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Chiffchaff juv, 2 Cetti's Warbler juvs, 140 Swift (Adam Salmon). *Osterley Park: 1 Lapwing (first ever record outside winter), 1 Little Owl, 6 Linnet, 9 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Common Tern 1ad 1juv, 5 Pochard (K. Fisher). *Wanstead Flats: 52 Black-headed Gull, Common Gull, 10 Skylark, 4 Meadow Pipit, 10+ Swift, House Martin (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: 3 Little Egret, 38 Black-headed Gull 8juv (Nick Croft). 'Wednesday 17 July 2013' *Alexandra Park: Lesser Whitethroat, male in breeding plumage (!) scolding prolongedly in oaks and scrub along lower path towards race track corner 10.30 hrs (Jonathan Cooke) Thought I heard a very brief snatch of LW song in same area about 2 weeks ago Watts *Canary Wharf: Kingfisher and Grey Wagtail behind JP Morgan on basin (Nick Croft) *Hyde Park: 2 Common Sandpiper calling over Serpentine at 9.20am (Dave Jordan). *Highmas Park Lake E17: 9 Tufted Ducks inc 6 juvs, 7 Black-headed Gulls inc 2 juvs, 6 Lesser Black-backed Gulls inc 4 juvs, 4 Mandarian inc 3 juvs, 30 Mallards inc 3 juvs, 5 Wrens inc 4 juvs, 3 Swifts, 2 Green Woodpeckers inc 1 juv (Daniel Whitelegg) *Regent's Park: Kingfisher yr-1st NE end of lake pm (Tony Duckett); 1 Kingfisher seen twice by dogwalker over scrape Wetland Pen area 32 c07:45am (fide ''birdman_euston) *Snaresbrook/Leyton Flats: '''Crossbill' heard over Court early am, Treecreeper calling in the woods car park on Leyton Flats, 6 Coal Tit incl juvs (Stuart Fisher) *Staines Reservoirs: 3 Black-necked Grebe, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Oystercatcher, nearby on KGVI Res gantry 3 Yellow-legged Gull and 3 Common Gull (Bob Warden per FJM) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Crossbill 'just off the flats (J Lethbridge) 'Tuesday 16 July 2013 *Acton: 25 Swift in tight circling flock at 21:30 over Cumbernauld Rd (Matt Reed) *Alexandra Park: Siskin (Henry Wyn-Jones per Bob Watts); also 2-4 Hairstreak sp Sea Scouts 1945 previously WL Hairstreak site (Bob Watts). *Battersea Park Lake: 2 Swifts, 2 recent broods of Mallards first of year - days of April broods seem gone no reason why, 5 Black-headed Gulls, no sign of Little Egrets (Michael Mac). *Bromley (Norman Park, Hook Farm Allotment): 5 Little Owls 2ad feeding 3 owlets 8pm onwards in dead tree at back (Andrew Skinner & Philip Cliffe) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Song Thrush, 2 Blackcap, Coal Tit (Conrad Ellam). *Canary Wharf: possible Sandwich Tern high west up river 18:30, also Peregrine Falcon (Nick Croft) *East Barnet: Common Buzzard (a good garden tick) (Pete Lowman) *Hanwell W7: 20+ Swift over backgarden 18:00, hardly a massive count but beter than the norm and I think this year has been better overall for this species (Rob Mills) *Heathrow Airport: 3 ad Yellow-legged Gulls (Adam Cheeseman) *Queen's Park: Song Thrush with missing tail (Matt Reed). *Rainham Marshes: adult Pectoral Sandpiper still on Aveley Pools, female Red-breasted Merganser E 11.10am, adult Mediterranean Gull in Aveley Bay, Whimbrel, 4 Yellow-legged Gulls (RBA). *Snaresbrook/Leyton Flats: Treecreeper, Coal Tit, Grey Wagtail, 2 juv Green Woodpeckers, 2 Brown Hawkers, 6 Emperor Dragonflies, Red-eyed Damselfly, Banded Demoisellle, Blue-tailed Damselfly, 3 Purple Hairstreak (Stuart Fisher) *Waterlow Park: Tufted Duck brood - 3 partly grown young at lunchtime - hadn't seen them on early morning visits, 1 male Kestrel on and around the hospital (Paul Angus) 'Monday 15 July 2013' *Alexandra Park: Marbled White, Purple Hairstreak and Gatekeeper - first sightings of all three species this year (Henry Wyn-Jones per Bob Watts); 2nd Marbled White 1730 Upper Slopes, also 6+ Purple Hairsteaks 1930 (Dominic Mitchell, Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-Jones) *Earl's Court: Kestrel over tube station (Matt Reed). *Lewisham Centre: Peregrine on and around the Citibank building, late afternoon (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin) *London Wetland Centre: 1 young Lapwing - scrape, 6 broods Gadwall, 6 broods Pochard, 38 broods Tufted Duck, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull ad & 2s patrolling reserve swooping over duck broods, 2 Water Rail pr, Kingfisher, 8 Cetti`s Warbler, 1 Sedge Warbler, 72 Reed Warbler, 1 Garden Warbler, 1 Willow Warbler, 1 Lesser Whitethroat - bred, 2 Common Whitethroat - both bred, 2 Chiffchaff, 13 Blackcap, 5 Reed Bunting (J.Wilczur) Some breeding survey results - territories Edited for extractor. Please confirm 72. Confirmed JW. *Plumstead SE18 (Swingate Ln): Hobby low over 20:45 (Gus Wilson) *Rainham Marshes: adult Pectoral Sandpiper still (BirdGuides). *Richmond Park: 4 Common Terns 2pr, m Kingfisher, 30 Swifts (Tony Duckett); 2 juv Kestrels, 2 Hobby pr over Pen Ponds to Spankers Hill Wood, Little Owl startled from Pond Plantation by bathing deer flew off to King George V Wood, Tawny Owl being harassed by Jays on southern edge of Sidmouth Wood (Andy Sunters). *River Roding, north of Woodford Bridge: Reed Warbler extremely well, Kingfisher, Little Egret, 2 Green Woodpeckers, Whitethroat (Alan Hobson). *Rotherhithe: Peregrine Falcon on gasholder overlooking Surrey Water mobbed by anxious terns (Richard Page-Jones) *Staines Reservoirs: 4 Black-necked Grebe, 3 Common Sandpipers, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Redshank, 5 Common Gull, 2 Yellow-legged Gull on KGVI Res gantry early am (Bob Warden per FJM). *Tooting Commons: c36 Swifts over the lake, is this late for so many? (Andrea La Pietra) *Wanstead Flats: 6 Skylark, 4 Meadow Pipit, 52 Black-headed Gull (4 juv), 30+ Swift, House Martin, family group of Lesser Whitethroat (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: 32 Black-headed Gull (3 juv), Common Tern, Little Egret, Coal Tit, 2 Mink (Nick Croft); Grey Wagtail, large Grass Snake swimming towards me against the current, also Shrew running across path, also Weasel along lakeside path - paddling in the River Roding 3.30pm (Jean-Patrick Elmes). 'Sunday 14 July 2013' *Alexandra Park: 65+ Black-headed Gulls mostly Filter Bed building roof Wood Green Res (no juvs), also 4+ Ringlets Lower Slopes (Bob Watts); 1 male Black Redstart in wooded area halfway down slope in front of the Palace (Paul Angus). *Barbican: Grey Wagtail, 5 Moorhen incl 1 well-grown juv, 10 Coot (2 broods of 3 apiece), 6 Mallard (1 brood of 2) (Matt Reed). *Brent Reservoir: Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 3 Little Ringed Plovers, Lapwing, also 52 Ringlets (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall); many Marbled White, Ringlet and 1-2 White-letter Hairstreak (Roy Beddard, Bob Husband RSPB Walk) *Bromley (Norman Park, Hook Farm Allotment): 3 Little Owl - ad showing well and feeding 2 owlets around 8-9pm (Skinna) *Crofton Park SE4: imm Sparrowhawk on my Runner Bean Poles, no sign of parents "observer?" *Gallions Reach: Little Egret, Peregrine, 3 Oystercatchers, 16 Lapwing, 9 Common Sandpipers, 2200 Black-headed Gulls, Lesser Whitethroat, Chiffchaff (Gary A James). *Greenwich Ecology Park: 2 Whinchat 1m 1f (P.Kite et al). *King's Cross: Common Tern at Battlebridge Basin (Islington bird from earlier this week?), Coot brood of 3 on Regent's Canal by UAL, 15-20 House Sparrow colony (at least two nests) holding on in derelict railway shed on Handyside St despite massive redevelopment of area on all sides in last few months (and noise from adjacent Roller Disco!) (Matt Reed). *London Wetland Centre: 1 Common Snipe, 2 Little Ringed Plover juvs, 1 Common Sandpiper (WWT website). *Rainham Marshes: adult Pectoral Sandpiper still on Aveley Pools (G Sutton); also 2 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Greenshank, Green Sandpiper, 5 Yellow-legged Gulls, male Peregrine, female Marsh Harrier, 1 Black-tailed Godwit (John Richardson); in addition to Pec' 3 Greenshank, 1 Oystercatcher, at least 2 Redshank, 3 Green Sandpipers, 7 Black-tailed Godwits, 1 Whimbrel, another observer saw 1 Little Ringed Plover, Whitethroat and Blackcap singing - all c17:30 (Fernley Symons) *Staines Reservoirs: 3 Black-necked Grebe, 4 Common Sandpiper, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Curlew circled over 08.03, 1 Yellow-legged Gull and 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull on KGVI Res gantry early am (Bob Warden et al). *Waterlow Park: 8 Moorhen (1 brood of 1), 8 Coot (broods of 1 & 3), 16 Mallard (2 broods of 5 & 6), 13 Canada Geese (2 broods of 2 & 4), 2 Tufted Duck (Matt Reed). *Wealdstone HA3 (Weald Lane): Red Kite soared briefly over road 12am then drifted N (Andrew Peel & Toni Menezes). 'Saturday 13 July 2013' *Alexandra Park: 20+ Black-headed Gulls Wood Green Res, 2 Ringlets Racetrack, 3 Small Tortoiseshells (Bob Watts). *Barnes Pond: 1 Kingfisher, going from reeds to island in the middle (S Barry). *Battersea: 15 Greylag Geese incl 9 juvs possibly from just one brood in St Mary's Chuchyard (Matt Reed). *Battersea Park Lake: Little Egret by dead tree across from the Hepworth statue 2:45pm onwards - first site record as far as I know? (Michael Mac); 2 Little Egret at 17:55 (Frank Nugent). *Beddington SF: Swallowtail butterfly reported only as a possible (Birdguides); 11 Green Sandpiper, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Common Buzzard, 1 Hobby, 4 Kestrel, 1 Shoveler, 2 Teal, 3 Shelduck (Peter Alfrey) pics *Bexleyheath: 2 Crossbills S 8am (Birdguides) *Bishop's Park SW6: 6 Mandarin 1ad & brood of 5 on tiny lake area - possibly a new breeding site (Matt Reed). *Brent Reservoir: Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, Lapwing, also 3 White-letter Hairstreaks, 27 Ringlets and 30 Marbled Whites (Andrew Self & John Gravatt) *Brookmill Park SE8: Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Blackcap, House Sparrow (Conrad Ellam) *Chelsea Harbour: 4 Coot one brood of 2 (Matt Reed). *Crossness: Sandwich Tern upriver past golf centre 7pm, ad Mediterranean Gull at the outfall, ad Common Gull (1st returning bird), 1500 Black-headed Gulls, 50 Common Terns 4juv, Common Sandpiper, 7 Swifts (Richard Bonser). *Ham Lands LNR: 4 Common Whitethroat incl 2 fledglings being attended to by adult in North Ham Lands, 2 Grey Wagtail incl juvenile by Thames (Spencer Neal). *Hammersmith: c100 Lesser Black-backed Gulls incl 1 very dark but fully fledged juvenile, c70 Black-headed Gulls incl 1 very brown juv (Matt Reed). *Horsenden Hill: juv Sparrowhawk attended by both parents, also a Dark Green Fritillary on Batts Field mid-afternoon, 5 White-letter Hairstreaks, 3 Purple Hairstreaks, 4 Ringlets, many Marbled White, plus first Gatekeepers of the year (Andy Culshaw). *Imperial Wharf, Hammersmith SW10: 100 Black-headed Gulls incl 3 very brown but fully fledged juvs, 1 Common Tern downriver (possibly unusual here) (Matt Reed). *Kingston Cemetery: 30+ Swift, Purple Hairstreak, many Ringlets (M Bournat) *Limehouse Canal E3: 50+ House Sparrows in 3 different locations, highest number seen since 1999 (Harry Harrison) *Leicester Square: Black Redstart heard singing from rooftops but not seen (Joe Beale) *Putney: at least two House Martin nests being visited on Deodar Rd, 90 Carrion Crow on foreshore by Wandsworth Park (Matt Reed). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: adult Pectoral Sandpiper still in SE corner of Aveley Pools, also 3 Green Sandpiper, 2 Greenshank, 3 Little Ringed Plover, 35 Black-tailed Godwit, 21 Little Egret, 2 Whimbrel W (David Bradnum); Hobby and a female Crossbill west over stone barges 10.40am (Richard Bonser); Yellow Wagtail, Common Buzzard, Peregrine Falcon having a go at Whitethroats, Kestrel, Hobby, 7 Common Tern (Nick Croft) *Richmond Park: Common Tern, Swift, Swallow, also 10 species of butterfly and 10 species of Odonata incl several Red-eyed Damselflies on Pen Ponds & 2 Black Darter at Isabella Plantation (M Bournat) Are you sure about the Black Darters? Used to breed on Wimbledon Common but not seen for a few years. Only LNHS breeding ones known now on Esher Common. Anderson, LNHS dragonfly recorder Hi Neil. I am relatively new to the dragonfly stuff- at the time I thought that with black legs and being dark brown/black in colour with yellow bits on the side of the abdomen, Black Darter was my best guess. Do you think an aged female Black-tailed Skimmer is more likely? {Apologies for dragonfly discussion on the Birders page :-} MB Your description sounds ok for imm m Black Darter. BT Skimmer a fair bit longer Any chance of getting a photo? There are previous records for RP + Common on Surrey heaths but a London rarity. Thanks, NA. (M Bournat) *Roding Valley Meadows NR: 1 Common Gull (Barry Jones) *Staines Reservoirs: 1 Black-necked Grebe, 1 Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Common Sandpiper, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Oystercatcher flew over early am; 3 Yellow-legged Gull on KGVI Res gantry (Bob Warden et al) *Stanmore: Red Kite just south of Stanmore Golf Club near Belmont (Michael Robinson) *Totteridge Valley: 1 Hobby, c40 Swifts, Lesser Whitethroat, Bullfinch, also 40+ Ringlets, 4 Marbled Whites, 4 Small Tortoiseshell, 3 Commas, and lots of Small / Essex Skippers (Ian Ellis). *Walthamstow Marshes: c20 Common Tern, c100 Black-headed Gull, 2 Little Egret, c20 House Martin, 2 Sand Martin, Reed Warbler, Reed Bunting (Graham Howie) blog *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Clouded Yellow Forest Lane, 5 Common Sandpiper (Lockwood), 16 Little Egret (Stuart Fisher) *Westminster: Common Tern patrolling the Thames between Westminster & Lambeth Bridges for 5 mins at 14:00 (Frank Nugent). *Wimbledon Park Lake: Greenshank heard at 08.30 presumably flying from the lake when disturbed, 15 Egyptian Goose, 8 Tufted Duck (Martin Daniel). 'Friday 12 July 2013' *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam). *East India Dock Basin NR: 3 Teal, 1 Yellow-legged Gull 2nd sum, 8 Common Tern 4pr (Gary A James). *Enfield EN2 (Bay Farm): 9 Mandarin Duck 1f 8+yg (Robert Callf). *Hale End Allotments E17: 70 House Sparrows inc 30 juvs (Daniel Whitelegg). *London Wetland Centre: 1 Green Sandpiper, 2 Whitethroat, 80 Swift (WWT website); 1 Common Sandpiper, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Kingfisher all on wader scrape (Shirley Johnson) *Pinner: Little Egret over garden, Herring Gull on ground in garden helping itself to a bowl of catfood (Richard Francis). *Plumstead SE18 (Lakedale Rd): 15+ Swift (George Kalli). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Pectoral Sandpiper still (Howard Vaughan) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 2 Common Gull 2nd-sum playing fields - 1st returnees (birdman_euston). *Rotherhithe: 2 Lapwing high SW over South Dock 7.20pm; also 2 Common Terns Surrey Water and 30 Tufted Ducks (Richard Bonser). *Snaresbrook/Leyton Flats: 1 Common Tern, Kingfisher pursued across Leyton Flats by Chiffchaff, 3 Nuthatch, 4+ Coal Tit, 5 Swift, 21 Tufted Duck, Kestrel over (Stuart Fisher) *Staines Reservoirs: 3 Black-necked Grebe, 1 Dunlin, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Little Ringed Plover; 2 Yellow-legged Gull on KGVI Reservoir gantry (Bob Warden per FJM) *Tyttenhanger GP: 2 Greenshank, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, Ringed Plover juv (S Murray, S Blake et al) *Walthamstow Reservoirs (Lockwood): 7 Common Sandpiper, 3 Little Egret (Stuart Fisher/Lol Bodini) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Teal Alex (Dan Hennessy). *Wanstead Park: 7 Little Egret, 3 Common Tern, juv Black-headed Gull all Heronry (Dan Hennessy). 'Thursday 11 July 2013' *Alexandra Park Boating Lake: 2 Cormorants (Naomi Stadlen) *Canary Wharf (Westferry Circus): 1 Yellow-legged Gull 2nd yr upriver, 5 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Common Tern (Stuart Fisher) *Crossness: 30+ Common Terns including 2 juveniles, 1200 Black-headed Gulls, juv Lesser Black-backed Gull (1st of the year), 4 Oystercatchers, 10 Stock Doves (Richard Bonser). *Ewell Village: 26 Black-headed Gull at Bourne Hall including one very recently fledged juvenile (Neil Batten). *Fulham Sands End: 2 House Sparrow young fed at nest by Thames Path (Nathalie Mahieu). *Greenwich Park: juveniles of Goldcrest, Mistle Thrush, Blackbird, Mallard, Moorhen, Robin, Wren, Blue Tit, Green Woodpecker (first young seen this year) and Coal Tit, no sign for a while of the Egyptian Geese and 1 remaining young, also lots of Peacock butterfly caterpillars and a Comma (Joe Beale) Joe: two Egyptian Geese were present early last Sunday morning; just haven't added them to the wiki, sorry Lowen Thanks James, did you see the gosling with them? JB *Haggerston E8: four House Martin nests, at least two occupied (Michael Rank) *King George V Reservoir: Hobby, Redshank, 12 Common Sandpiper, 2 Little Egret, 2 Reed Bunting, 2 Sedge Warbler, 3 Common Tern, 2 Swallow (Martin Shepherd). *Mayesbrook Park: 1 Common Gull 2s, 1 House Martin, 3 Little Egret, 1 juv Pied Wagtail, brood of 5 Pochard, 2 Sand Martin, 1 Stock Dove wetland, c40 Swift, unfortunately also 2 deceased Grey Heron, lots of Skippers on wing inc 1 Essex (Peter Beckenham). *Rainham RSPB: adult Pectoral Sandpiper on Aveley Pools (RBA). *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: 4 Reed Warblers incl juveniles safely fledged, 2 Common Terns, Blackcap, 2 Whitethroats (Alan Hobson). *Staines Moor: 1 Hobby (Jim Sweetland). *Staines Reservoirs: 3 Black-necked Grebe (S Basin) 15.45-16.50, 4 Yellow-legged Gull (KGV1 gantry), 2 Stock Dove (A. Luscombe). *Stanwell Moor: 2 Lesser Whitethroat by kissing gate (Jim Sweetland). *Totteridge Valley: Red Kite second time this week (Andrew Bailey, Eva Lana Elola). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 1+ Essex Skipper (Bob Watts). *Vicarage Farm (Enfield): 8 Jackdaw 5ad 3juv (Robert Callf). *Wanstead Park: Little Egret and Common Tern Heronry (Josh Selfe). *Woodlands Farm, Charlton: Sparrowhawk, Nuthatch, 2 Blackcap, but no Purple Emperor 1030-1130 (James Lowen). 'Wednesday 10 July 2013' *Alexandra Park, Wood Green Reservoir: 2 Cormorants (Naomi Stadlen) *Brent Reservoir: Redshank heard calling at 07.35 (Andrew Self) *Enfield EN2 (Forty Hall CP): 8 Green Woodpecker 2ad 5juv in two different family parties + another juv poking head out of nest hole in Archery Wood nearby, 5 Treecreeper pr feeding 3juv together, 7 Mandarin Duck 3 eclipse m 2f 2yg, 1 Kingfisher (Robert Callf). *Ewell Village: subadult (?) Mediterranean Gull - presumed 3cy owing to receding black hood on brief view but I am open to correction - low N over Beggars Hill 09.15 (Neil Batten) *Gallions Reach: Oystercatcher, 4 Common Sandpipers (1st returning waders), 53 Common Terns feeding in mid-river, 20+ Swift, 2 House Martin, 2 Sand Martin (Gary A James). *Grays RM17: female Common Scoter on river 20.00 (James Astley) *Hampstead Heath: Cuckoo across Tumulus Field and away over Sanctuary Pond at 08:45 (Frank Nugent). *Heathrow Airport: Black Redstart m - not where I've seen this species previously, so intent on hawking bugs it allowed me to pass quite close as I went about my work (Rob Mills). *Kensington Gardens: 45 Swift 17:00 (Matt Reed). *London Wetland Centre: 20 Teal, 1 Shoveler, 2 Redshank, 4 Chiffchaff, 8 Blackcap, with 2 Lesser Whitethroat juveniles and evidence of breeding Water Rail yesterday (WWT website). *Ponders End Lake: 2 Green Sandpiper, 8 Lapwing, 6 Green Woodpecker incl 3 juvs, 40+ Common Tern incl 18 juvs, 4 Reed Warbler, 2 Sedge Warbler, 100+ Black-headed Gull incl 15 juvs (Daniel Whitelegg). *Paradise Park Islington N1: 1 Red Kite flew low over at 16:45 heading towards Holloway (Richard Green). *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: Reed Warbler, 2 Common Terns, Blackcap, 2 Swifts (Alan Hobson). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 2 Kestrel f feeding juv Barrow Hill Res nestbox area 48 (birdman_euston). *Staines Reservoirs: 3 Black-necked Grebe, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Redshank, 1 Common Tern nesting, 6 Yellow-legged Gull on KGVI Reservoir gantry early am (Bob Warden per FJM). *Swanley Park: 2 Bullfinch pr (Andy Meaton). *Wanstead Flats: 2 Common Gull, 35 Black-headed Gull, 2 Sand Martin, 3 House Martin, 20+ Swift, 8-10 Skylark, 6 Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 5 Stock Dove, Goldcrest calling (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: 2 Common Tern, 2 Little Egret, Garden Warbler still singing in the Old Sewage Works (Nick Croft). *Woodlands Farm, Shooters Hill DA16: Purple Emperor on oak tree in SW corner of Lower Old Coals Field 12.45 (Conrad Ellam) Thanks, I wondered if the PEs were out, I'll check the highest point of Ruislip woods tomorrrow. Top of Wiltshire Lane, plenty of parking within 50 yards of master tree, regards the late Steve Pash Francis. 'Tuesday 9 July 2013' *Alexandra Park: 14 Black-headed Gull 6pm Wood Green Res also Common Tern recently, Sand Martin with House Martins (Bob Watts). *Enfield Ridgeway: 2 Red Kites possibly 3 in tree north of Botany Bay over cut field 1400 (Brian Dawton). *Enfield (Hadley Rd / Jubilee Path): 3 Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Common Swift(s), Common Whitethroat (Pete Lowman). *Hampstead Garden Suburb: Little Egret E over Norrice Lea 10:15 (Oliver Simms) *Lynsters Farm, Maple Cross: 1 Common Buzzard perched on manure heap (Roger Dewey) *Maple Lodge NR, Maple Cross: 3 Little Grebe 1ad & 2yg, c8 Common Tern around raft (Roger Dewey) *Regent's Canal, Islington N1: Common Tern seen near Southgate Rd entrance (Rhodri Davies) I think this is the Common Tern seen in Kensington Gardens and Hyde Park for several weeks, which was there yesterday and not today. If so, it is one of a pair, with the male catching fish for the female. Terns often visit the park from the Grand Union Canal to the west of Regent's Canal Hancock *Regent's Canal, Tower Hamlets E3: 2 juv Whitethroat near Mile End Ecology Pavilion, 7+ House Sparrow - 5+ nearby Ecology Park & 2+ nr jn of Regent's & Herts Canals (Bob Watts). *South Norwood Lake: single Lapwing SE, c12 Swift, 4 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, 1 Whitethroat (John Watson/Gavin Hawgood) *Staines Reservoirs: 2 Black-necked Grebe, 1 Dunlin, 1 Little Ringed Plover early am, 3 Yellow-legged Gull on KGVI Reservoir gantry early am (Bob Warden per FJM) *St James's Park: juv Black-headed Gull (James Lowen) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Pochard brood of 3, pr Lesser Black-backed Gull + 1 juv, Grey Wagtail, also Small Tortoiseshell butterfly (TeRNS) *Victoria Park: 5+ Sand Martins, 2 well grown young Red-crested Pochard, brood of 5 Tufted Duck West Lake (Bob Watts). *Waltham Abbey (near Marriot Hotel): 1 Hobby c6.15pm (Nigel May). *Wanstead Flats: 2 Common Gull, 20+ Black-headed Gull, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Common Tern E, Sand Martin, 3 House Martin, 30+ Swift, singing Meadow Pipit, 5+ Skylark (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: Little Egret on Heronry, 2 Common Tern, House Martin, 20+ Swift (Nick Croft). *Westminster: Peregrine circling over Victoria Tower Gardens at 12.45 (Andrew Self). *Woodoaks Farm, Maple Cross: 1 Common Buzzard and 1 Red Kite (Roger Dewey). 'Monday 8 July 2013' *Bankside SE1: 3 Peregrine 2 on Tate & 1 flew in from S and drifted N over Blackfriars 1305, also 1 juv Herring Gull (Peter Beckenham/Rich Woolley) *Brookmill Park SE8: Kingfisher, Stock Dove, 4 Swift, House Martin, 4 Blackcap, Goldcrest, 8 House Sparrow - after many years' absence they have nested in the new flats near the northern end of the park (Conrad Ellam) I find this post more uplifting than any rarity report Francis *Crossness: no sign of Bonaparte's Gull observer? *Staines Reservoirs: 1 Turnstone flew N 07.53, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 3 Black-necked Grebe, 4 Yellow-legged Gull on the gantry of KGVI Reservoir and an adult Peregrine landed there briefly (Bob Warden per FJM). *St Paul's EC2: 2 Peregrines in aerial combat 10.40 heading E (Steve West) *Trent Park: many Chiffchaff and Blackcap, 5 Common Whitethroat, 5 Goldfinch, 5 Mandarin f, 6 Common Swift, 2 Small Tortoiseshell, 4 Ringlet, Marbled White, Small Skipper, Large Skipper, c50 Meadow Brown (Pete Lowman). *Tower of London: 3 Peregrines cavorting then flew W c08:30 (Paul Whiteman) *Wanstead Flats: 34 Black-headed Gull (incl 1 juv), 5 Skylark, 2 Meadow Pipit, 3 House Martin, 20+ Swift (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: 3 Common Tern, 17 Black-headed Gull, Hobby, 7 House Martin, 10+ Swift (Nick Croft); Garden Warbler Bush Wood (Tim Harris). 'Sunday 7 July 2013' *Brent Reservoir: Common Buzzard circled over at 10.20, Greenshank, 3 Green Sandpipers (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall) *Brookmill Park SE8: Kingfisher, 2 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Crossness:' Bonaparte's Gull '''ad or 2nd-summer still at sewage outfall, also ad Mediterranean Gull and Little Egret on foreshore (John Archer, Richard Bonser, Paul Hawkins, James Lowen, Richard Smith, Mick Southcott, Graeme Spinks, Mike Robinson, Dominic Mitchell et al); 1 imm Peregrine, 1 m tatty but singing Common Whitethroat c4pm (Fernley Symons). *Gallions Reach: Little Egret, 1 first-summer Mediterranean Gull, 1100 Black-headed Gulls (about 20 juvs with them), 4 Oystercatchers, 1 Lesser Whitethroat (Gary A James); adult Yellow-legged Gull flew upriver nearby past Woolwich Ferry at 16:20 (Dominic Mitchell). *Greenwich Ecology Park: Little Egret over (Richard Lord) *Hammersmith Bridge SW13: 2 juv Peregrines half-heartedly chasing pigeon by edge of river (Neil Anderson) *London Wetland Centre: 3 juv Redshank still, brood of 4 yg Lapwing still, 4 broods of 7 yg Common Tern, 6th & 7th broods & 80 adult Black-headed Gull, 3 broods Gadwall, 18 broods Tufted Duck, Kingfisher (J.Wilczur). *Lower Chingford E4: 4 Green Sandpiper, 1 Greenshank, 3 Lapwing, 1 Common Sandpiper, 3 Little Egret (James Palmer). *Regent's Park: presumed Grass Snake on path in London Zoo near canal. Right size and olive-green / brown but no other markings or collar. Zoo staff said none of their snakes were missing! (Chris Bird) ''Could it perhaps have been an Aesculapian Snake? One of the last issues of the London Naturalist featured an article on London reptiles and there is or at least used to be a self-sustaining / naturalised population of these snakes along the canal in Camden Ellis Thanks Ian - I've had a quick check and that seems more likely but I had no idea that Aesculapian was a possibility CB Also see Aesculapian snakes in Westminster Jones Thanks - I've been reading up on this population since Ian's post and am sure this is what we saw. Am v pleased! CB Apparently escaped c1998 from education unit of London Zoo b_e *Roding Valley Park: Sparrowhawk, Red Kite quartering low over park, Little Egret - none appeared to be breeding (Jean-Patrick Elmes). *Rotherhithe: 2nd-summer Yellow-legged Gull on barges by Greenland Pier 7pm; also 50 Black-headed Gulls (3 juvs), 4 Common Terns, Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Swift, 6 House Martins (Richard Bonser). *Staines Reservoirs: 7 Yellow-legged Gull KGV1 gantry, 1 Oystercatcher over N Basin, 4 Little Ringed Plover S Basin west bank, 1 drake Pochard S Basin - 11.15-12.30 (A.Luscombe). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Garden Warbler in privet bushes am seen from road (Pete Mantle) *Uxbridge: Red Kite over west end of Hillingdon House Farm watched from Uxbridge Cricket Ground at 3.20pm (Alex Randall) *Waltham Abbey (Parklands Open Space): 1 Hobby c8.45pm (Nigel May). *Walthamstow Reservoirs (Lockwood): Cuckoo along channel W of res (Pete Lambert per Lol Bodini). *Wanstead Flats: Kestrel, Coal Tit (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Garden Warbler still singing in old sewage works (Tim Harris), Common Tern heronry, Common Buzzard (Jonathan Lethbridge/Nick Croft), Little Egret, Great Crested Grebe, 40+ Swift, House Martin (Nick Croft) 'Saturday 6 July 2013' *Barnes Green Pond SW13: 6 Egyptian Geese (1 well-grown brood of 4), 3 Moorhen (1 well-grown juv), 2 Mute Swan (5 eggs possibly abandoned on island), 6 Tufted Duck, 6 Coot (1 brood of 2), Grey Heron, 7 Canada Geese (one growing juv) (Matt Reed). *Brent Reservoir: Green Sandpiper, Lapwing, Little Ringed Plover; also first Marbled Whites, Ringlets out (Brent Birders). *Castelnau SW13 (Devereux Lane Pond): 5 Mute Swan (one brood of 3), 10 Coot (two broods of 4 & 1), Grey Heron, Common Tern, 2 juv Sparrowhawk playfighting over, Reed Warbler (Matt Reed). *Chiswick House: 25 Coot (11 yg from 5 broods, 2 ad still on nests), 9 Canada Goose (one brood of 5), 6 Mute Swan (one brood of 4), 9 Egyptian Geese (one brood of 7), 3 Moorhen (one juv), 20 Mallard (13 yg from two broods), 2 Tufted Duck, Chiffchaff singing just SE of site (Matt Reed). *Crossness: adult Bonaparte's Gull 'at the sewage outfall early afternoon (Mike Robinson); still present early evening, also 2 adult Mediterranean Gulls, 2 Yellow-legged Gulls 2nd summer & 1st summer (John Archer) Photos here. *Ewell Village: 2 adult summer Black-headed Gulls (1st autumn returns), 2 Herring Gull, 23 Common Swift (Neil Batten). *Greenwich: c6 Linnets seen and heard from my garden in Woodlands Park Road (Richard Green); 40 Black-headed Gulls on River Thames east of Cutty Sark incl 1 juv (Richard Bonser). *Leg of Mutton LNR: 5 Grey Heron (at least 3 young from at least 2 nests - this could be a new breeding location), 20 Mallard (one brood of 7), 2 Moorhen (one on nest), 7 Coot (3 on nests), Chiffchaff singing, 2 Mute Swan, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 25 Tufted Duck, 3 Pochard, 1 fem/eclipse Shoveler (early autumn returner?) (Matt Reed). *Runnymede TW19 (Langham Pond SSSI TQ002721): LNHS trip - 2+ Red Kites throughout day (initially 2 seen by Egham Station), 3+ Buzzards through day (1 very whitish bird), 2 Kestrel, families Reed Warblers, 3 singing Reed Bunting, 2 White-letter Hairstreak along entrance track, Downy Emerald, 3 teneral Ruddy Darter (Neil Anderson + group). *Staines Reservoirs: 5 Litle Ringed PLover, 3 Yellow-legged Gull (Bob Warden per FJM). *Uxbridge town centre: 1 Red Kite over - not exactly unusual locally but always nice to see (Roger Dewey). *Walthamstow Reservoirs (N side): 2 Common Sandpipers, 3 Jackdaw, Cuckoo (Lol Bodini/Stuart Fisher). *Wanstead Flats: 5 Lapwing S (Bob Vaughan). *Wanstead Park: 2 singing Coal Tit (Bob Vaughan). 'Friday 5 July 2013 *East India Dock Basin: 2 Little Ringed Plovers, drake Teal, Grey Seal downriver at 8:40am (John Archer) *Ewell (Hogsmill Open Space): 4 singing Blackcap, 1 singing Chiffchaff, 2 Nuthatch, 3 Stock Dove, 26 Common Swift (Neil Batten) *Ham Lands: Lesser Whitethroat carrying food items to same bush as earlier in the week (Spencer Neal). *Horsenden Hill: Sparrowhawk carrying prey; few butterflies but 2 White-letter Hairstreak, 2 Small Skipper - my first (Neil Anderson) *Kingston upon Thames: probable Mink climbing onto Steven's Ait. Not avian but could have consequences to local birdlife (Phil Davies from Mike Foster) *Leyton: probable Short-eared Owl over Leyton High Rd heading towards Wanstead Flats (Josh Selfe) *London Wetland Centre: 3 Lapwing broods, 3 Redshank fledged juvs, 2 Peregrine, 2 Gadwall broods, 7 Common Tern chicks (Adam Salmon) *Swanscombe Marsh: Nightingale seen, also 5 Oystercatchers, 6 Shelduck, Cetti's Warbler (Andrew Self) *Walthamstow Reservoirs, Lockwood: fem-plumaged Ruff flew north over Blackhorse Lane 06:30 (Stuart Fisher) *Wanstead Flats: Great Spotted Woodpecker feeding young still in nest hole, Lesser Whitethroat singing SSSI, possible calls of young Willow Warbler, 30+ Swift, 3 House Martin (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: Common Tern, Nuthatch (Bob Vaughan); Little Egret, 10 Black-headed Gull circling over Shoulder of Mutton, 20+ Swift, House Martin (Nick Croft). 'Thursday 4 July 2013' *Canary Wharf (Heron Quays area): 3 Common Tern, 9 Great Crested Grebe (pr with 3 yg), 4 Tufted Duck, 5 House Martin south of the river from Westferry Circus (Stuart Fisher). *Chiswick Park: 6 Coot (1 brood of 3), 3 Moorhen (pr copulating), 8 Canada Geese, 1 Grey Heron (Matt Reed). *East India Dock Basin: female Long-tailed Duck '(the Peckham/Greenwich/Rotherhithe bird - 1st site record - at lunchtime but no sign at 5.15pm), 2+ Siskins incl juv - the first July Siskins I've ever seen in London, 2 Little Ringed Plovers, Sparrowhawk, 14 Common Terns (pr & 2 fledged yg + 5 pr incubating, House Martin, Swift (John Archer). *Gunnersbury Park W3: 7 Canada Geese (1 brood of 5), 4 Tufted Duck, 2 Egyptian Geese (Matt Reed). *Hampstead Heath: Common Sandpiper at West Heath Leg of Mutton Pond until at least 16:00 (Frank Nugent). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 50 Mute Swan (2 broods of 1 & 6), 60 Greylag Geese (one brood of 7), 28 Egyptian Geese (one brood of 4 - not long hatched), 4 Great Crested Grebe (one well-grown juv), 6 Moorhen (one very small chick at Italian Gardens), Coot (at least 3 broods & 5 nests still being sat/constructed), 1 Red-crested Pochard (Matt Reed). *Ravenscourt Park: 3 Canada Geese (1 well-grown gosling), 4 Moorhen (2 well-grown yg), Coot (1 juv & 2 nests still being sat on / constructed), 1 Mute Swan, 3 Tufted Duck (Matt Reed). *Upper Walthamstow E17: Collared Dove gorging at niger seed feeder, regular visitor (Paul Bee). *Totteridge Valley: Kestrel, 14 Rook, c20 Swift, Swallow, male Bullfinch, good numbers of Chiffchaff, Whitethroat and Blackcap; also Ringlet, Gatekeeper and Large Skipper (John Colmans). *Vauxhall Park: Peregrine chasing a Herring Gull, BTO Nest Record Count of Blackbird nests - zero compared to previous years (Michael Mac). 'Wednesday 3 July 2013 *Brixton Rd SW9: Blackcap singing from front garden (Steven Robinson) *Brookmill Park SE8: Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 House Martin, Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Canary Wharf: Peregrine on 41st floor exactly 4 feet from my desk (Laurence Wormald). Wow! In 30 years working in central London, the most interesting bird I ever saw from my office window was a budgie Andrew Haynes. It's a juvenile... *Crossness: Little Gull '''1st-summer off the sewage outfall 1.30-2pm at least, Mediterranean Gull 1st-summer off sewage outfall (Ian Stewart per JA) *East India Dock Basin NR: 3 Shelduck, 7 Sand Martin, 1 House Sparrow Bow Creek (Gary A James). *Ewell Village (Lower Mill): 1 singing Blackcap, 2 Grey Wagtail (Neil Batten). *Greenwich Park: '''Treecreeper seen briefly in the Flower Garden was possibly the first for over 10 years, also juv Goldcrest, 4 juv Wrens being fed by parents, 10 baby Mallards, 9 Moorhen yg (1 independent juv, 2 half-grown, another 3 half-grown and 3 very small) (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin). *Ham Lands: Lesser Whitethroat carrying food (Spencer Neal).'' hi Spencer. Could you please give directions for this bird? I would like to see habitat. Ta, J.Wilczur. Hi, Apologies but as I think it's visiting a nest - catching insects in a tree and taking them to bushes - I don't wish to put the exact location on the internet as I think it would be easily disturbed. I put some notes on my Surreybirders entry for the bird, Spencer. OK, I understand, thanks JW.'' *Hampstead Heath: Hobby over Parliament Hill Fields at 10:00 and 1 House Martin among the Swifts (Frank Nugent). *Pinner: Great Tits still feeding young in nest box. This seems a bit late, any thoughts? (Richard Francis). *Rotherhithe: Common Tern and 2 Egyptian Geese Surrey Water, 9 Black-headed Gulls (1st returning birds - 4 off Greenland Pier + 5 Greenland Dock), 45 Tufted Ducks (33 Surrey Water + 12 Canada Water), but no sign of female Long-tailed Duck on Canada Water/Surrey Water today or yesterday (Richard Bonser). *Staines Reservoirs: 1 Black-necked Grebe, 3 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Common Sandpiper, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 4 Egyptian Goose ad + 3 goslings (Bob Warden per FJM). 17.30-18.45 4 Yellow-legged Gull (KGV1 Gantry), 1 Black-necked Grebe (S.Basin), 1 Common Sandpiper (S.Basin, wet bank), 2 Stock Dove (N.Basin, west bank) (A.Luscombe). *Walthamstow Marshes: 3 Swallow by riding stables (Paul Whiteman, Mike Messenger) *Wanstead Flats: Lesser Whitethroat SSSI still singing, 4 House Martin, 30+ Swift, 9 Black-headed Gull W, 20+ Herring Gull W (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Lesser Whitethroat Old Sewage Works, Common Tern, singing Goldcrest (Nick Croft) *Woodlands Farm DA16: Tawny Owl calling at dusk - heard during bat survey, Common Pipistrelle and Soprano Pipistrelle seen (Conrad Ellam) 'Tuesday 2 July 2013' *Brunel University Bicentenary Gardens: 2 singing Lesser Whitethroats present for about a month but no females seen, Monk Parakeet over calling - first site record, also Brown Argus and Ringlet butterflies, 21 Bee Orchids in two groups and 4 Pyramidal Orchids (Roger Morton). *East India Dock Basin: ad Mediterranean Gull on island at 12:45, 2 Little Ringed Plovers (not breeding here so no Schedule 1 considerations), 12 Common Terns (pair feeding 2 fledged young on island & 4 pairs appear to be incubating on raft), 2 Shelducks, 26+ Tufted Ducks, 6+ Sand Martins (John Archer). *Kensington Gardens: 10 Swift over Round Pond (Matt Reed). *Little Venice: 20 Canada Geese incl 4 yg probably from 2 broods, 2 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Geese, 3 Pochard, 1 Greylag, 4 Tufted Duck (Matt Reed). *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: Red Kite over 1.45, 1 Shoveler (John Gordon). *Marylebone NW8 (Church St Estate): 4 Herring Gull chicks probably from 3 broods. Adults incredibly vocal. Also 1 Jay (Matt Reed). *Pinner (Cannon Lane): Little Egret over west (Jon Ridge). *Queen Elizabeth II Reservoir: ad Roseate Tern flew in from east 0619, attempted to land twice then flew off high west then north 0625 (DMH). *Snaresbrook Crown Court/Leyton Flats: Treecreeper calling from oaks near car park early am, Nuthatch, 2 Coal Tit, 9 Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff, 3 Whitethroat incl juv, 4 Great Crested Grebe ad + brood of 3, 6 Stock Dove (Stuart Fisher). *Staines Reservoirs: 1 Black-necked Grebe, 3 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Common Sandpiper, 4 Yellow-legged Gull (Bob Warden per FJM). *Thorney CP, Iver: 1 Kestrel, several well-grown Common Tern young on raft (Roger Dewey). *Tower of London: Kestrel flew from Trinity Square Gardens past Tower to South Bank (John Colmans); Mute Swan on Thames between City Hall & Tower of London (Paul Whiteman) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Sand Martin, 3 House Martin, 30+ Swift, eclipse drake Gadwall on Alex (first returning autumn bird), 3 Little Grebe, 4 Meadow Pipit, 6 Skylark (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: Reed Warbler on Shoulder of Mutton, Common Tern over, 9 Black-headed Gull, eclipse drake Gadwall (probably the same as on Alex), Great Crested Grebe, 5 Little Grebe, female Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft). *Wraysbury GP: female or imm Golden Oriole 'flew off from poplars by station (Birdguides). *Yiewsley SL0 (R Frays at Trout Lane bridge): 2 Grey Wagtail with insect food (Roger Dewey). 'Monday 1st July 2013 *Brookmill Park SE8: Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Dartford Marshes: Little Egret, Kestrel, 2 Cetti's Warbler (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) *Eel Pie Island TW1: 2+ Yellow-legged Gull 1 ad + 1 2nd-winter / poss 1 imm viewable from Ham side of the river (Phil Davies). *East India Dock Basin NR: 1 Egyptian Goose, Sparrowhawk, 8 Common Tern 3pr + 2 fledged juv, 7 Swift, 6 Sand Martin (Gary A James). *Gallions Reach: 2 Oystercatcher, 3 Swift, 3 House Martin, 2 Sand Martin (Gary A James). *Ham Lands: 3 Common Whitethroat incl one carrying food, 11 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Common Tern, House Martin (Spencer Neal). *Marylebone NW1: one Herring Gull chick on top of tower block between Church St & Penfold St with 7 adults. (Matt Reed). *Old Park Wood, Harefield TQ049913: 6 Crossbill over 05:50 (Mark Telfer per Gareth Richards). *Rotherhithe: female Long-tailed Duck 'still on Canada Water at 0730 and 1200 (Richard Bonser, Alastair Dent). *Staines Reservoirs: 1 Black-necked Grebe, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Common Sandpiper, 2 Stock Dove (Bob Warden per FJM) *Swanley Park : Bullfinch in same WhiteCroft garden tree as last year (see pic)(Andy Meaton) *Tyttenhanger GP: Hobby, Red Kite, 2 Buzzard, 2 Kestrel, 2 Oystercatcher, Little Ringed Plover, 21 Lapwing, 3 Yellow Wagtail (Steve Blake) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Lesser Whitethroat, Sand Martin, House Martin, Swallow, 50+ Swift (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: Little Egret, Kingfisher, Kestrel, Common Tern, 5 Black-headed Gull, 50+ Swift, House Martin (Nick Croft). 'Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}﻿﻿ Preferences§1234567890-=Backspace Tabqwertyuiop[] Return capslockasdfghjkl;'\ shift`zxcvbnm,./shift English Deutsch Español Français Italiano Português Русский alt alt Preferences